


Drown

by ShaytheStar



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drowning, F/M, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Metaphors, Sad, Shakespearean Language, Short One Shot, This is the only F/M thing I will ever write, well it's like 200 so not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet, whose heart still yearns for Ophelia, receives the shattering news of her watery grave. (Hamlet still loves Ophelia AU. Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Hamlet continued loving Ophelia. This is just a drabble I wrote in my Theology journal.

"Good Horatio!" Hamlet, prince of Denmark, suited himself with a radiant smile as he hugged his close friend and former scholar. "How art thou this day?"

Horatio grinned in greeting. "I am well, my lord. But I carry with me saddening and sobering news."

Hamlet's cheerful face instantly disappeared. He swallowed thickly. "It does not concern sweet Ophelia; I beseech of you, let it not ring true!"

The man's fist clenched, his eyes brimming with worry for his good and caring love. Hamlet had taken note of her new, strange ways, and her sobbing seemed to echo through floors and into his ears when the witching hour arrived. He had wished, many times over, that he could take Ophelia away to a place that was not troubled with madness, greed, and incestuous marriages.

"Ophelia drowned herself in the waters yesternight. The kingdom is mourning her restless soul."

And then Hamlet was the one being sucked down into the depths, lungs gasping for air, instead of his good lady Ophelia.


End file.
